Flirting with Danger
by Fyre Raevyn
Summary: Raevyn gets to see her favorite wrestler again. But will he recognize her?


Flirting With Danger  
  
Summary: Raevyn gets to see her favorite wrestler again. Will he remember her? Disclaimer: I don't own Raven, or any previously mentioned WWE related things, Those are Vince's Raevyn is mine, Scott is his own.  
Rating: PG - Language  
Raevyn stood in line waiting impatiently for her chance to see the one person she truly adored, Scott Levy a.k.a Raven. She and her small group of friends were aptly named The New Flock. All of them were very die hard Raven fans though each girl in the group had their own favorite guy in the group. Raevyn was the one and only that was a Scott Levy fan, much as she had in common with him.  
  
" Damn! I wish this friggin line would move faster!" Raevyn growled irritably.  
  
" Chill out Raevyn! You'll get to see Scotty!" Kaya smiled, knowing her friend was quite unhappy if she didn't get to see Scott again after 2 months.  
  
" I wonder if he'll recognize me?" Raevyn grimaced at the thought of Scott not recognizing her.  
  
Finally Raevyn and her group got up to the front of the store they had been waiting in for the past hour to see Scott. He looked up and saw the girl whom he had seen every two months since the last wrestlemania. He grinned and motioned Raevyn and her friends into the back room. Returning to the signings he quickly finished then brought back a couple of signed photos for the girls and Raevyn.  
  
" It's nice to see you girls again, are you stalking me?" Scott teased.  
  
" Scott! Me stalk you? Not likely!" Raevyn feigned shock at his insinuation.  
  
" Funny girl Raevyn, funny girl! Scott muttered then added quietly " Smartass!"  
  
" Scotty! Don't call me that! It's not nice!" Raevyn growled playfully poking him in the arm.  
  
" Ow! Did anyone tell you it's not nice to poke unsuspecting people!" Scott grinned.  
  
" Bullshit Scotty and you know it!" Raevyn teased.  
  
During the playful banter the rest of the group slipped away to find the men they wanted to see knowing they were about somewhere. Raevyn noticed this and poked Scott to gain his attention so that he too realized they were gone from the back room.  
  
" Where'd they go?" Scott wondered.  
  
" I would say they went to find their respective "husbands"! " Raevyn laughed.  
  
" Should I warn them?" Scott smiled.  
  
" At this point they have them already resistance is futile!" Raevyn replied smartly.  
  
" This is why you are a smartass Raevyn!" Scott teases again.  
  
"Oh shut up Birdman!" She grins when Scott groans at the nickname.  
  
" You like it and you know it!" Raevyn teases.  
  
" C'mon let's go talk at the hotel be more comfortable there," Scott suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Raevyn agreed readily.  
  
Scott led Raevyn to the rental he had for the show that was in town the week following. Walking into the hotel Scott smiled and led Raevyn up to the suite he had. Opening the door Raevyn stepped inside and gasped seeing the setup of the room.  
  
Roses lay on the bed the petals scattered everywhere, candles lit the room giving an eerie glow to the shadows in the corners. Scott settled on the bed and patted the empty space beside him beckoning Raevyn to join him. She blushed a deep shade of red before walking over and shyly dropping her head , her raven black hair sheilding her face from view. Scott smiled at her flustered reaction and got off the bed to kneel in front of Raevyn, tilting her head up with a finger he smiled at her softly.  
  
" What's the matter princess?"Scott asks.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all!" Raevyn says quietly, blushing furiously again.  
  
" You ain't goin shy on me are ya baby girl?" Scott grinned seeing her turn another 2 shades of red.  
  
" Scotty! You know I hate being called pet names!" Raevyn protested.  
  
" But you are so cute when you get all flustered!" Scotty teased.  
  
" Scott Levy! You Are Such A .. mmph!" Raevyn was cut short by Scott kissing her roughly. " Tease!" She growled gasping for air.  
  
" Damn It Raevyn I thought that was enough to silence you!" Scott growled.  
  
" Me silent? Scotty you know me better than that! She grinned.  
  
" Maybe this will shut you up !" Scotty growled menacingly.  
  
Raevyn watch with wide eyes as Scott bent down on one knee in front of her and pulled out a velvet box. She watched every movement searching for any sign of what was in the box. Finally Scotty spoke " Raevyn how long have we known each other?"  
  
"About two years now Scotty," She replied.  
  
" Two years? Seems longer than that, but I have a question!" Scotty smiled.  
  
"Really now? what would that be Scotty?" She grinned.  
  
" I was wondering baby girl if you would marry me?" Scotty blushed.  
  
" Awwww! Scotty's blushing how cute! Of course I'll Marry you!" She Smiled.  
  
2 weeks prior to the question, Raevyn Mercante became Raevyn Levy, she also became a major part of the WWE creative team. Spinning out major story lines for many of her favorite superstars. Soon she wore out from being so stretched over the weeks she was soon to become the next diva on the roster and then later a manager of the many superstars she loved. 3 years after her appearences in ring and many many injuries later on, she left the WWE when Raven retired she and Scott settled down and began a normal life. 


End file.
